El burdel de las parafilias
by Luz sin vida
Summary: Hay un lugar oculto en las calles más oscuras de Royal Woods donde la gente puede cumplir cualquier fantasía sexual que deseen, pero ellos no saben cuál es el precio hasta que terminan de cumplir su fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo que leerán será algo muy parecido a la historia de "Distopía", maldad pura, gore extremo y lemon. Para leerla deben tener la mente abierta porque si estará algo fuerte. No habrá una trama especifica ya que esta inspirada en un creepypasta muy popular: "El burdel de las parafilias" Así que es su decisión. Si quieren leer, pues adelante espero les guste.**

**La historia "El burdel de las parafilias" es propiedad de la autora Fairuza, hago esto sin fines de lucro, mi único objetivo es entretener.**

* * *

**Una última noche.**

Lori se sentía triste por la partida de Bobby de Royal Woods. No tenía problema que fuese a vivir con su familia a otra ciudad, pero le dolía mucho. Antes de que se fuera, Bobby y ella habían planeado algo muy importante.

Relaciones sexuales.

Planearon una noche especial desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Fue cuando, Lori le confeso que era hoplofilica. A Bobby le pareció bastante raro. Para empezar, no sabía que era, Lori le explico que era la excitación por armas, aunque en su caso era más por los cuchillos. Nunca supo cómo o porque, simplemente hace cuatro años vio a su padre cortar salchichas y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, acompañada de una mucha excitación, tan grande fue esa excitación que no tuvo otra opción que ir al baño a masturbarse un buen rato.

Le gusto tanto ver el corte del cuchillo, como rebanaba las salchichas y por un momento se imaginó cortando un pene o la piel de alguna persona, incluso su propia piel. Esto no se lo dijo a su familia, Lori pensó que eso era… ¿raro? Esa la palabra para describir ese extraño gusto.

Fue por eso que Lori, ahorro dinero para ir con un psicólogo sin decirle a sus padres. Aunque fue una pérdida de dinero, la mujer que le toco como psicóloga le dijo que era algo extraño y no era muy común en la gente por lo que no debía sentirse mal ya que no era la única. Por un lado; se sintió aliviada en no ser la única, pero por otro, se molestó, ya que perdió dinero. Pudo buscar esa explicación por internet

Cuando se lo conto a Bobby la vio como si fuera una rarita y no le hablo por el resto del día, Lori pensó que Bobby la veía como una persona enferma. Se sintió muy triste, pero al siguiente día, Bobby le envió un mensaje diciéndole que quería hablar con ella.

Pensó que terminarían, por ese gusto tan raro y bizarro, de seguro se había asustado, pero no fue así. Bobby le dijo que él tenía algo llamado: raptofilia. No sabía que era eso, pero le explico que era la excitación por ver una violación. Lori no pudo evitar verlo con incomodidad.

Bobby le juro que no había violado a nadie, se dio cuenta una vez que estaba viendo una película como una chica era violada y Bobby sintió excitación, no le dio más detalles de lo que hizo después. Le dijo que en internet encontró algunas páginas que hablaban de ese tema.

Aunque a Lori le dio desconfianza por un momento, supo que nunca tuvo algún comportamiento extraño hacia ella u otras chicas, por lo que no se alejó de él. Incluso sintió que hubo más confianza a partir de ahí, se contaron algo que no le habían dicho a nadie.

Esa confianza abrió el camino para que comenzaran a tener sexo. No lo hicieron con sus extrañas parafilias, fue sexo normal. Pero ambos querían experimentar más allá de eso, querían, al menos una vez, tener sexo con sus extrañas parafilias. Lori quería que Bobby la penetrara mientras le cortaba la piel. Bobby quería penetrar a Lori mientras observaba a una mujer siendo violada y dando gritos de desesperación.

Sabían que hacer ese tipo de cosas eran imposibles e ilegales, o eso era lo que pensaban. Lori escucho a uno de sus compañeros hablar de un burdel que cumple cualquier fantasía por más extraña que fuera. Le quiso preguntar dónde estaba y de cuanto era el precio, pero no lo hizo. Aunque eso no la detuvo en investigar más.

Busco por internet algo que hablara de aquel lugar. Encontró una página que hablaba de un edificio oculto en las calles más profundas de Royal Woods. Investigo un poco más y encontró que ese burdel complacía las parafilias que cualquier persona quisiera. ¿Pero a qué precio? Se pregunto Lori. Algo así debía tener un uno con varios ceros, pero se encontró que no era dinero lo que pedían.

No supo que eran lo que pedían. Encontró la experiencia de un pedófilo que cumplió la fantasía de violar y comerse a una niña de ocho años, aunque a Lori le dio asco aquel hombre, siguió leyendo. Resulta que al final pagas dependiendo de lo que hayas solicitado.

Aquello le dio escalofríos a Lori, y por un momento pensó en dejarlo en el olvido. Pero se lo dijo a Bobby. Y ambos lo pensaron y después de hablarlo durante varios meses decidieron hacerlo. Solo una vez y estarían con su vida normal. Habían planeado hacerlo un sábado, el mismo sábado en el cual Bobby fue con su familia y Lori se enteró que no volvería.

Se molesto bastante ya que lo planearon durante mucho tiempo. Después de una semana, Lori ya estaba resignada y pensó que todo quedaría en el olvido. Pero no fue así, Bobby le dijo que iría de visita a Royal Woods a recoger unos documentos de la escuela. Lori le recordó lo que habían planeado hace tiempo, Bobby se quedó unos segundos callado para luego decirle que aun quería hacerlo.

Y ahora, Lori se estaba terminando de poner la ropa interior de encaje negro que a Bobby tanto le gustaba. Lori se la colocaba siempre que iba a tener relaciones con su novio, quien parecía disfrutar mucho el quitársela conforme la besaba y la tocaba.

Al terminar de colocarse la ropa interior, se colocó su atuendo normal junto con un abrigo y la bufanda roja que Clyde le regalo, ya que hacía algo de frio y aparte que aquella bufanda cubría un poco su rostro. Lori esperaba que nadie conocido estuviese ahí ya que era un lugar para personas con gustos extraños.

¿Y qué hacia ella en lugar para raritos? Disfrutar de esa rareza que aquel lugar le estaba ofreciendo. Salió de su habitación, no sin ver a Leni, quien estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente. Lo mismo fue cuando salió al pasillo, podía escuchar los ronquidos de sus hermanas, los gases e incluso a algunas de ellas hablando mientras dormían.

Era un alivio que nadie ninguna estuviera despierta. Saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Bobby diciéndole que estaba lista. No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta. Lori gruño un poco ya que tenían que caminar hasta ese lugar por cuestiones de seguridad. También le mando el lugar donde se encontrarían.

Lori salió de su hogar y camino hacia la dirección. Por suerte Royal Woods era una ciudad muy tranquila, por lo que no le asustaba caminar en la noche. Camino varios minutos hasta que llego a la calle donde supuestamente estaba ese extraño burdel. Vio a su novio recargado en la pared. Se acerco y alzo la mano para saludarlo.

-Hey Bobby. -Bobby volteo y le sonrió.

-Lori… -Sin decir algo más, Bobby beso a Lori con mucha pasión. - ¿Estas lista? -Le pregunto al separarse de sus labios. Lori sonrió a medias.

-Si...

Ambos se agarraron de la mano y caminaron hasta un viejo edificio abandonado. Lori noto que en la entrada había una señora mayor de edad. Lori se imaginó que quizás era de esos lugares sucios y clandestinos donde pueden hacer lo que quieran. Por un momento le iba a decir a Bobby que se marcharan. Solo que Bobby la detuvo.

-Si es lo que pensamos, entonces nos iremos. -Lori se encogió de hombros. Bobby le sonrió y se acercó a la señora. -Disculpe señora. -Aquella anciana lo miro y extendió su mano.

\- ¿Una moneda? -Bobby negó con la cabeza. Lori recordó que en esa página decía que había preguntar por alguien.

\- ¿En dónde está Liss? -Lori pregunto. Aquella señora la miro con seriedad antes de suspirar.

-Se donde esta, pero… ¿realmente están seguros que quieren verla? -Ambos se miraron por un momento y asintieron. -Al fondo habrá una puerta, ábranla y listo.

-Gracias. -Le agradeció Bobby, y aunque no tenía mucho efectivo le dio veinte dólares aquella anciana.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, notaron un extraño olor como a tabaco. Al abrir la puerta encontraron unas escaleras en buen estado, música y algunos gemidos provenientes de abajo. ¡Era el lugar correcto! Eso levanto el ánimo ambos y bajaron. Se sorprendieron al encontrar una orgia en medio de la habitación.

Lori conto a veinte personas teniendo sexo al mismo tiempo. Volteo a ver la entrepierna de su novio y encontró un bulto en sus pantalones. Obviamente aquello lo había excitado.

\- ¿Quieren unirse? -Ambos dieron un pequeño brinco cuando una voz les hablo. Lori estuvo a punto de decir: "demonios Lucy, deja de hacer eso". No lo dijo porque aquella voz era más alegre que la de su hermana gótica.

Ambos voltearon para ver a una hermosa chica de unos treinta años, su cabello era de color negro y le llegaba a media espalda, llevaba puesta una falda de color rojo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas junto con una camisa abierta que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus enormes senos.

-Los asuste, -Dijo mientras soltaba una risa divertida. -disculpen.

-No te preocupes. -Lori le respondió. -Buscamos a Liss. -La chica le sonrió.

-Soy yo, ¿qué necesitan? -Pregunto amablemente. Lori y Bobby intercambiaron miradas. Liss soltó otra risa y negó con la cabeza. -Fue una pregunta muy boba, lo siento. Han venido aquí por una razón, no sé qué es lo que quieren, pero pueden pedir cualquier parafilia que deseen. -Liss les guiño un ojo. - ¿Qué es? ¿Pedofilia? ¿Snuff? ¿Masoquismo? ¿Sadismo? Cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran, se les puede cumplir.

-De hecho, queremos… -Aunque aquella chica dijo las cosas que podían hacer, Lori se sentía insegura. No sentía que lo que iba a decir era normal, ¿Y lo que aquella chica les dijo si lo era?

-Pues…

-A mi novia a mi nos gustaría una fantasía con armas y violaciones. -Bobby lo dijo rápidamente. Lori se sorprendió porque no hubo trabas en sus palabras, Liss sonrió.

-Muy bien. -Liss le hablo a una chica desnuda que llevaba una charola vacía. Aquella chica se le acerco y Liss le susurro algo al oído. La chica asintió y camino rápidamente. -Un momento. -Ambos asintieron, Bobby volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la orgia, Lori también se empezaba a sentir excitada al ver el espectáculo. -Miren… -Voltearon hacia Liss quien tenia un encuadernado de color rojo. -tenemos una variedad en armas, tenemos cuchillos, navajas, guadañas, hay gran variedad. -Liss paso las hojas. -También tenemos una gran variedad en personas y pueden escoger quien viola a quien. -Le paso el encuadernado a Bobby. -Tómense su tiempo, no llevo prisa. -Liss se quedó quieta y espero la decisión final.

Bobby y Lori pasaron las hojas, Lori no sabia que hacer o decir, todo lo que Liss les decía parecía que fuese tan normal. Aquella chica parecía no sorprenderse por sus gustos ¿y que era este lugar exactamente? ¿Cualquiera podía venir y pedir una parafilia?

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué…? -Lori salió de sus pensamientos y vio con atención a su novio. -Perdón Bobby, no te escuche.

-Esta bien… -Alzo los hombros. -te pregunte: pedimos que la violación sea a una chica de quince años por un hombre de treinta y que este la mate con cuchillos mientras nosotros…

-Si esta bien. -Lori lo interrumpió antes de que terminara. Bobby pensó que quizás, tan solo quizás, Lori se arrepentiría. Se acerco y Liss, le dio las instrucciones y la chica asintió.

\- ¿Quieren alguna habitación especial? -Pregunto Liss. -Tenemos…

-Una habitación normal esta bien. -Liss asintió y antes de irse, Bobby la detuvo. - ¿El hombre puede empezar a matarla cuando mi novia y yo empecemos?

\- ¡Por supuesto! -Liss dijo entusiasmada. -Es su parafilia y nosotros la cumplimos. En una hora estará su habitación, si quieren pueden unirse a la orgia o ver, lo que gusten hacer está bien.

\- ¿Cuál será el precio? -Pregunto antes de que se fuera.

-No pedimos dinero -Lanzo una sonrisa torcida. -y no se preocupen tu novia y tú, al final les decimos el precio.

La chica se fue. Bobby fue con su novia y vio que estaba viendo la orgia que se desarrollaba en el suelo de aquel lugar. Tenia ganas de participar, quizás un calentamiento no haría daño o podía esperar y toda esa excitación guardada explotaría al final.

Agarro a Lori de la mano y la llevo a un sofá que estaba cerca de ahí, vieron que en aquel sofá había otra orgia, pero no fueron molestados. Por un momento quisieron participar o al menos eso quería Bobby. Comenzar, pero debía guardarlo para el verdadero momento.

Una chica desnuda apareció con una charola en la mano que parecía llevar algo de comida.

\- ¿Quieren? -Pregunto la chica sonriente. Señalo del lado derecho de la charola -Esto tiene pene con galletas y mermelada. -Al escuchar lo que era, hicieron una mueca de asco y negaron con la cabeza. La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Eso había revolvió su estómago. Podían tener gustos raros, pero no tanto. Vieron que algunas personas aceptaron gustosamente y devoraron los bocadillos. Eran iguales a ellos después de todo, estaban un lugar y lo que solicitaron era algo muy perverso, ¿había alguna diferencia?

* * *

Metió la llave en la puerta con las manos temblorosas. El momento había llegado. Hace unos minutos una chica se les acerco, les entrego una llave y les dijo su habitación. Bobby la giro y al abrirla vieron a una chica sentada en una de dos camas. Tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, llevaba puesta una falda que dejaba descubiertas sus piernas junto con una blusa desabrochada dejando ver una parte de sus pechos.

Aun lado había un hombre desnudo de cabello castaño. Aquel hombre estaba algo marcado, Lori le encontró algo de atractivo, Bobby también era atractivo, pero a veces le gustaba ver distintos cuerpos.

Aquel hombre le sonrió coquetamente a Lori mientras agarraba un cuchillo y lo pasaba por la piel de la chica. Lori sintió que algo le hormigueaba ahí abajo.

Bobby comenzó a tener una erección cuando aquel hombre le arranco la ropa a la muchacha mientras comenzaba apretar sus pechos y glúteos con mucha violencia. La chica intento apartarlo, pero aquel hombre era mas fuerte, por lo que logro someterla fácilmente.

El hombre agarro a la chica del cabello, puso su rostro contra su pene erecto. La chica aparto la boca cada vez que él ponía su pene enfrente de ella. El hombre sonrió, agarro un cuchillo que estaba en el mueble y lo clavo aun lado de su estomago para no lastimarla tanto. La chica grito, el hombre aprovecho el grito y metió su pene en la boca.

Bobby sintió su pantalón siendo desabrochado, después sintió como sus pantalones y ropa interior ahora estaban abajo. Miro a Lori quien veía completamente maravillada el pene de su novio. No era la primera vez que lo veía y le había hecho sexo oral muchas veces, pero esto era diferente. Ambos se sentían sumamente excitados.

Lori no perdió tiempo y metió el pene de su novio a su boca. Le dio lamidas a la punta mientras poco a poco comenzaba a meterlo todo en su boca. Lori lo succiono un poco haciendo que Bobby gimiera, volteo a ver al hombre solo para verlo meter su pene con mucha violencia dentro de la boca de la chica.

Escucho a la chica atragantarse con el pene de aquel hombre. Lori saco el pene de su novio para comenzar a darle lamidas alrededor de la cabeza, Bobby volvió a gemir, de todas las mamadas que Lori le había hecho, esta era la mejor. Lo introdujo nuevamente a su boca dándole ese gusto que tanto le gustaba.

Desvió nuevamente la mirada. Aquel hombre ahora lamia su vagina mientras la chica lo intentaba apartar de su intimidad. Bobby sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, así que detuvo suavemente a Lori. La rubia comprendió y se apartó, se quitó la ropa y Bobby hizo mismo. Lori se recostó en la cama a lado de los otros sujetos, abrió las piernas y su novio no perdió tiempo en comenzar a lamer su vagina.

Comenzó a jalar suavemente la piel que salía de esa raja, Lori parecía disfrutarlo. Lo supo cuando una de sus manos comenzaron acariciar su cabello. Lori volteo a ver las personas a su lado y encontró aquel hombre haciéndole algunos cortes en la piel de aquella chica. No eran muy profundos, pero si lo suficiente para que sangrara un poco.

Eso hizo que se excitara más. Aparto a su novio y le sonrió coquetamente. Bobby entendió. Se aparto y se quito la camisa, Lori hizo lo mismo dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

El hombre coloco a la chica de espaldas, golpeo sus glúteos con fuerza y se rio, repito la acción por varios segundos y después comenzó a penetrarla mientras agarraba dos cuchillos y los clavaba en sus piernas.

La chica grito de dolor.

Lori se había colocado en cuatro y Bobby le lamio un poco el ano. Acaricio su pene y lo introdujo. Ambos gimieron. Esta sensación era increíble. Bobby comenzó a mover su pene, primero lento haciendo que Lori disfrutara al igual que él. Volvieron a mirar al hombre, le estaba dando varios puñetazos a la chica mientras él reía.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápido cuando aquel hombre enterró el cuchillo en los brazos de la muchacha, esta grito de dolor y en ese momento Bobby dejo salir todo dentro de Lori.

Lori se apartó y volvió a lamer el pene de su novio, esta vez lo hizo rápido. El hombre los miro, por primera vez lo había hecho, en todo este tiempo ambos parecían ignorarlos.

\- ¿Ya quieres que la mate? -Pregunto. Lori lo ignoro y siguió lamiendo su pene con rapidez.

-S…S…Sí. -dijo entre gemidos. El hombre sonrió macabramente y comenzó a darle puñetazos a la chica mientras jalaba y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Bobby la alzo. Se sentó entre sus piernas, comenzando a meter su pene dentro de su vagina mientras Bobby lamia y succionaba sus pezones. Al meterlo, Lori abrazo las caderas de su novio dando pequeños brincos.

Voltearon a ver al hombre, quien había recostado a la chica penetrándola rápidamente. Enterró dos cuchillos en su estómago mientras la chica gritaba de dolor. El hombre aumento la velocidad de su penetración y justo antes de terminar, metió sus manos en las cortadas de su estómago y lo abrió, esto salpico a la pareja de sangre, pero haciendo que terminaran al mismo tiempo y tuvieran el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

* * *

Salieron de la habitación y vieron que Liss los estaba esperando. Vio que sus rostros estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-Me acompañan. -Ambos se miraron y la siguieron. Liss los llevo por a una habitación sin número, al abrirla y verla, se dieron cuenta que había un foco que iluminaba la mitad de la habitación. Iban a preguntar que era todo esto, pero en ese momento algo los agarro con fuerza y los ato a una silla. -Hora de pagar.

\- ¿Que? -Bobby pregunto.

En eso el hombre de la habitación pareció junto a la chica que había matado. Su estómago estaba abierto. Esa chica… ¿Cómo es que seguía viva?

Sus cuerpos temblaron cuando aquella chica con el estomago abierto paso un cuchillo por sus partes íntimas. Este era el precio a pagar. Si lo hubieran sabido antes quizás….

El hombre se les acerco un martillo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y en ese momento sintieron dolor acompañado de un "crack". Gritaron de dolor, aquel hombre no se detuvo y siguió golpeándolos en las piernas con mucha fuerza hasta que dejaron de estar firmes.

La chica dejo aun lado el cuchillo, desapareció en la oscuridad para luego aparecer con un bisturí. Lo coloco encima del pecho de Lori y comenzó a cortar su piel profundamente mientras bajaba lentamente hasta su estómago. Repitió la misma acción con Bobby.

Volvieron a gritar, aquello tipos rieron. El hombre se metió en la oscuridad y apareció con un taladro. Se acerco mientras lo presionaba para que girara. Ambos tragaron saliva para sentir como a sus manos les hacían varios agujeros. Al terminar aquella chica les sonrió con su cara llena de golpes hinchados y salpicada de sangre.

Ambos colocaron sus manos en la parte del corte y abrieron su piel lentamente. Sintieron algo de ardor y frio cuando hicieron esto. Apretaron un poco más fuerte su piel y después abrieron todo dejando al descubierto sus tripas y demás órganos. Sus intestinos fueron los primeros en caer al suelo. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron arrancando el resto de sus órganos. Lori y Bobby, sintieron como su vista se oscurecía. Este era el final.

* * *

Se despertaron de golpe, sudando frio y con la respiración agitada mientras sentían un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en las manos. Al recordar lo que paso, ambos miraron su cuerpo. Todo estaba en su lugar y no parecía tener algún problema.

\- ¿Bobby? -Lori pregunto confundida. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿y tú? -Pregunto preocupado.

-Bien, pero… -Aquello fue algo tan doloroso y no pudo haber sido un sueño.

Se había sentido tan real. Bobby se sentido aliviado, aunque vio algo que llamo su atención. Un papel en las almohadas donde estaban acostados. Bobby al mirar, y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, supo que estaba en su habitación. Estaban en lo que antes era su hogar.

Agarro el papel. Tenía algo anotado, algo que lo dejo helado:**_ "El burdel de las parafilias, vuelva pronto"._**

Se lo enseño a Lori y quedo sorprendida. Todo fue real. ¿Pero cómo seguían vivos? No lo sabían, pero se sintieron aliviados. Quizás todo fue una alucinación provocada por aquella chica. Pero de algo estaban seguros: ¡Jamás volverían a ese lugar!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido.**

**Fue algo nuevo que había querido escribir, si han leído la Creepypasta sabrán que ira.**

**No sé si habrá una trama específica, todo dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando.**

**Habrá cosas sumamente asquerosas y algo enfermas para que estén preparados.**

**Bueno amigos, es todo. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diversión.**

¿Qué era lo que más le divertía a Luan Loud aparte de las fiestas, chistes o las bromas? Ver llorar a un niño.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero Luan disfrutaba ver llorar o sufrir a un niño. Disfrutaba ver sus rostros cubiertos de lágrimas. Pero lo que más quería; era verlos con sus cuerpos destrozados. Quería romperles el cráneo con un martillo hasta que pudiera ver su cerebro, pero no podía hacer eso ya que era ilegal.

Si alguien se enteraba de su familia se enteraba de extraño gusto, muy seguramente la internarían en un hospital psiquiátrico. Le ponía algo triste no poder cumplir aquella fantasía. Aunque hace poco escucho de un lugar, mejor dicho: un burdel. Había entrado al baño, unos segundos después entraron dos chicas, quienes no sabía que ella estaba ahí. Ellas estaban hablando acerca de un burdel muy bien escondido que cumplía lo que pidieran, sin importar que fuera o con quien. Luan quedo sorprendida. No sabía si aquello era real, pero decidió averiguarlo.

No salió hasta que escuchara lo suficiente, escucho la palabra muerte. Una de ellas tuvo sexo y después asesino al hombre, pero eso no era posible. Royal Woods no era una ciudad muy grande, por lo que la policía notaba rápidamente cuando había desapariciones.

¿Y si no lo notaban? Entonces se estaría perdiendo de cosas que a ella le gustaban. Quizás tenían influencia de personas muy poderosas.

Luan se puso a investigar acerca de ese lugar al terminar las clases. No encontró mucho en realidad. Encontró un foro donde las personas hablaban de manera anónima acerca de ese lugar y sus experiencias. Leyó que ese lugar cumple cualquier cosa que sus clientes pidan por más extraño, grotesco, enfermo o asqueroso que este fuera.

Lo pensó durante todo el día. Quería hacerlo, pero no estaba segura que la policía no interviniera. Algo no estaba bien, ¿por qué no hacían investigaciones? Quizás pensaban que solo era uno de esos foros donde la gente sube estupideces para llamar la atención, y ahora que ella lo pensaba fríamente se le ocurrió lo mismo. No podía existir un lugar donde hicieras lo que quisieras sin recibir consecuencias. Luan anoto la dirección para ir en la noche, solo daría una miradita rápida para ver si era real.

* * *

Luan no tuvo problemas en salir de casa. Por suerte sus hermanos y padres no se dieron cuenta que salió. Solo iba a dar una mirada, aparte aun dudaba que fuera real. Podías matar, violar gente y no recibir consecuencias. Debía ser una broma.

Camino por varios minutos hasta que reconoció el nombre de una de las calles para llegar a ese lugar, debía seguir derecho hasta encontrar un viejo edificio. Esa parte sonaba algo más real, quizás estaban escondidos en lugar hecho mierda para que la policía no sospechara nada.

Camino por unos momentos hasta que encontró aquel edificio. Entro a ese viejo edificio que decían en la página. Dio un par de vueltas, Luan se dio cuenta que solo era un edificio en mal estado, no parecía haber nada interesante. Creyó que todo esto había sido una estúpida broma de algún sujeto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Una moneda? -Luan se asustó un poco al escuchar una voz cerca de ella, pero se calmó al darse cuenta que la voz pertenecía[d1] al de una persona mayor.

Busco el origen de la voz, provenía de una señora de unos sesenta años. Luan no traía mucho dinero, solo iba a ver si aquel lugar era real, y si lo era, ¿cuál era el costo de cumplir lo que quería? Por lo que ella quería podía pensar que sería un numero con varios ceros. Saco un billete y se lo extendió a la señora quien lo tomo.

\- ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Liss? -Luan recordó que debía preguntar por esa chica.

La señora suspiro antes de mirarla a los ojos. Guardo el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Ve al fondo hasta encontrar una puerta.

Luan no dijo nada más, y se dirigió al fondo. Encontró dicha puerta acompañado de música, abrió la puerta, vio que al otro lado aquel lugar estaba en mejor estado. Bajo las escaleras, al estar en la parte de abajo encontró una orgia en medio de aquel lugar.

Algunas personas estaban observando el espectáculo sentadas en algunos sofás, parecían estar esperando algo. A las personas de la orgia no parecían importarles quienes las vieran. Luan se quedó unos segundos observando, era la primera vez que veía algo así en su vida. Había visto algunos videos porno donde muchos hombres y mujeres hacían orgias, pero nunca creyó verlo en carne propia.

Una chica con una mini falda muy corto se le acerco.

-Puedes unirte si quieres. -Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Ah… estoy… bien. -Luan no quería unirse, ¿y como sabía si esto no era algún truco? -Solo vengo de paso… -Aparto la mirada, y vio a la chica. -Busco a Liss.

-Espera un momento. -La chica se alejó de ella.

Luan se apoyó contra la pared. Quería hablar con esa persona para saber si podían cumplir lo que ella quería y cuál era el costo. Quizás nunca conseguiría hacer tal cosa, pero al menos esperaba hacer algo pequeño. ¿Cuánto costaría algo así? ¿treinta mil? ¿cuarenta mil? Tal vez, y eso tal vez, si podría conseguir esa cantidad, solo tendría que trabajar y esconder muy bien el dinero de sus hermanos.

Pero desde que Lori, Leni y Luna dejaron la casa, ya no había tanto gastos como antes. Leni, Luna, y Lori ya no pedían grandes cantidades de dinero para comprar telas para vestidos, comprar instrumentos musicales, discos, o datos para su celular. Quizás podía conseguir esa cantidad, pero se tardaría bastante en juntarlo todo.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando Luan vio que aquella chica de hace unos momentos venia con otra aún más atractiva que ella, su cabello negro bastante largo. Llevaba un mayon de color negro junto con una blusa de color blanco, Luan se dio cuenta que no traía sostén y eso dejaba ver sus pezones. La chica que a la que le pidió ver a Liss, se hizo a un lado.

-Tú debes ser Liss, ¿cierto? -Pregunto Luan cuando la chica estaba enfrente de ella.

-Si. -Le respondió. -Bienvenida al burdel de las parafilias, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? Podemos cumplir cualquier fantasía sexual que desees: necrofilia, zoofilia, masoquismo, pedofilia, snuff. No tenemos límites para lo que quieras pedir.

Luan se dio cuenta que lo que leyó en esa página de internet si era real, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el precio de lo que pediría.

-Si… -Luan no sabía cómo decirlo. Nadie tenía conocimiento de su aterrador gusto, por lo que era difícil decirlo.

-Vamos querida, aquí nadie te va a juzgar por tus gustos. -Liss le sonrió.

Luan pensó un poco antes de hablar.

-Me gustaría matar a un niño.

Aquello no le sorprendió a Liss, muchos de los clientes que habían venido antes le pidieron lo mismo. Liss se dio cuenta que ella parecía no decir todo lo que quería, quizás tenía miedo de cual fuera el precio. Nadie decía el precio, quizás a veces, pero no era como si las personas se asustaran y dejaran de venir por eso.

\- ¿Solo eso? -Luan quería más, pero creía que se tardaría en juntar el dinero. -Ya te lo he dicho: puedes pedir todo lo que quieras. Incluso puedo darte una familia completa que tenga varios niños, ¿no te interesa? -Obvio que le interesaba. Liss se dio cuenta que era el precio lo que preocupaba a esa chica. -Si es por el precio, no te preocupes -Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. -puedes pedir lo que quieres, y luego hablaremos por como pagaras.

Luan no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, podía ser una trampa para que terminara debiendo una fortuna, o quizás la obligarían hacer cosas que ella no quisiera. Solo esperaba que no terminara muerta o con alguna enfermedad, porque realmente no tenía ganas de negarse, quería hacerlo, quería sentir la sensación, al menos una vez en su vida.

-Me gustaría que fuera… -Luan se detuvo cuando Liss alzo una mano, y una de las chicas se acercó. Liss le susurro algo al oído, Luan no escucho.

-Disculpa… -Liss se disculpó. -van a traerme algo para que tu puedas escoger mejor. -Paso un minuto cuando aquella chica llego con un encuadernado de color rojo. Liss se lo extendió a Luan, quien lo recibió. -Puedes escoger lo que quieres, tenemos una gran variedad de armas, y de personas, ya sean niños, adultos, familias. Y si quieres que a alguien que te penetre mientras matas, puedes pedirlo.

Luan paso las hojas, había una gran variedad de personas, algunos de ellos tenían familias completas. ¿Por qué este lugar no era encontrado por la policía? Tenían de todo, personas y armas: tenían de las armas que se usan para torturar.

Paso las hojas hasta que encontró una que llamo su atención, constaba de una madre y padre, con tres niños y una niña. La niña tenía nueve, y los demás, cuatro, seis y siete. El cabello de aquella niña era rubio, algo que llamo su atención, ya que los demás eran castaños claros, aunque no le importo mucho. Le paso el encuadernado a Liss, señalándole la foto de esa familia.

-Muy bien. -Liss sonrió. - ¿Quieres algún arma? ¿Una habitación arreglada en especial? ¿Un hombre que penetre? -Luan pensó por un momento. Sin quitarle el encuadernado a Liss, le señalo la foto de un hombre, delgado y bastante atractivo.

-Me gustaría que la habitación fuera un salón de fiestas con muchos objetos filosos, no importa que sean. -Liss le sonrió.

-En una hora estará lista tu habitación mientras tanto -Extendió su mano para señalar la orgia. -Puedes unirte o esperar en el sofá, como gustes.

-Gracias.

Liss le sonrió una última vez antes de irse. Luan se quedó un poco pensando, aunque aquello fuera muy tentador, decidió no hacerlo. Quería guardar toda su energía.

Noto que una de las chicas acercársele con una charola llena de lo que parecía comida y dulces.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? -Le pregunto amablemente.

Luan vio que algunos de los dulces tenían forma extraña.

\- ¿Son de personas? -Pregunto sarcásticamente. No creía que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-Solo la mitad de aquí. -Señalo el lado derecho que tenían los dulces. -Están cubiertos de escroto y clítoris. -Luan sintió ganas de vomitar cuando escucho de lo que estaban hechos. La chica se dio cuenta y alejo la charola. -Es que tenemos algunos clientes con gustos muy particulares. -Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse.

Se le revolvió un poco el estómago. ¿En verdad no tenían problemas con la policía? Se pregunto de nuevo. Lo que en ese lugar hacían no era precisamente legal.

Los minutos pasaron, durante ese lapso de tiempo, Luan estuvo viendo la orgia que había enfrente de ella. Le causo un poco de excitación, sintió su ropa interior algo húmeda. Luan ya quería empezar. No había participado porque quería guardar sus energías para cuando su habitación estuviera lista.

-Disculpe. -Le hablo una de las chicas haciendo que desviara atención de la orgia. -Su habitación esta lista. -Luan se puso de pie y siguió a la chica. Subió unas escaleras, la comediante sintió como si fueran al menos tres pisos hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. -Que se divierta.

Lo iba hacer.

Luan entro a la habitación. Parecía ser una normal, al estar mas al fondo se dio cuenta que estaba arreglada para una fiesta. El hombre que le dijo a Liss estaba desnudo sonriéndole. Con su mano derecha se estaba masturbando y con la otra jugaba con un cuchillo. Enfrente de él, estaba la familia que le señalo en el libro a Liss.

Todo estaba bien decorado para una fiesta. Aquella familia la miraba sumamente asustada, sobre todo los niños. Luan sonrió un poco antes de acercarse a una mesa que tenia una gran cantidad de objetos filosos, había una gran variedad de cuchillos, y algunas cosas que los doctores usaban para las cirugías. El ver todo eso, le hizo pensar: ¿Todo esto era real? ¿Era un sueño? Estaba por cumplir algo que nunca se imaginó hacer.

\- ¿También me ayudaras a matarlos? -Luan le pregunto al hombre que vio al entrar. El hombre hizo una sonrisa torcida y asintió.

-Puedo hacerlo si quieres, o simplemente puedo cogerte. -Le respondió.

-Ayúdame y házmelo.

El hombre sonrió. Se acerco a ella jugando con el cuchillo, Luan garro uno largo. Lo usaría para enterrarlo en el pecho del que parecía ser el padre de familia. Cuando enterró el cuchillo, el hombre grito fuertemente. Luan perforo más profundo su pecho, le costó algo de trabajo, pero lo consiguió.

Luan miro al hombre con el que tendría sexo. Ese sujeto parecía estar maravillado con lo que ella estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Crees poder abrirle todo el estómago? -Le sonrió macabramente, y sin que ella le dijera algo se acercó al hombre, agarro el cuchillo fuertemente y uso todas sus fuerzas para que todo su estómago se abriera.

A Luan le gustaron los gritos que aquel hombre soltó Le gusto ver sus órganos quedarse en su lugar por un momento antes de que cayeran al suelo. Pero lo que mas le gusto fueron los gritos de los niños al ver lo que le paso a su padre. No tendría precio verlos llorar por su madre.

\- ¿Por qué lloran? -Luan les pregunto a los niños quienes no paraban de llorar. - ¡Sonrían! ¡Me gusta que los niños sonrían! -Aquellos mocosos siguieron llorando, incluso uno de ellos se orino. Luan se molestó un poco por eso.

\- ¿Por qué no les ayudamos? -Ese sujeto se le acerco a Luan con un bisturí. Luan tomo uno, cuando hizo eso formo una sonrisa con sus dedos.

Por lo que la comediante entendió.

\- ¡Buena idea!

Ambos cortaron la piel de sus mejillas haciendo formas de sonrisas. Al terminar, Luan vio sus dientes formando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en los niños. A pesar de estar llorando o gritando, esa sonrisa jamás se borraría de sus rostros.

Se acerco a la madre de los niños. Miro sus manos, no supo porque, pero decidió clavar el cuchillo en sus manos. Eso fue suficiente para que aquella mujer gritara con mas fuerza. Esos gritos la excitaron más, tanto que sentía que su ropa interior la haría terminar.

Lamio un poco de la sangre de la mano que caía de aquella mujer.

-Sabes a mierda. -Le dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de sus hijos. Aquellos niños temblaron aún más, Luan le corto el dedo de en medio a uno de ellos. Lo miro un poco, le dio algo de curiosidad a que sabría la carne humana, pero aún tenía sus límites. - ¿Quieres comértelo? -Le pregunto al hombre, el cual estaba dibujando caras felices por toda la habitación.

Miro el dedo, y sin preguntar o decir algo más, se lo llevo a la boca. Luan se sorprendió, no pensó que lo fuera hacer. Mastico por unos momentos gasta que saco algo blanco de su boca.

-Me gusta más el sabor de los niños que tienen dos años. -El hombre se acerco a la mujer, y le enterró el hueso en su ojo haciendo que gritara.

Luan sintió algo de nauseas cuando dijo eso de la carne de humana. Pero eso no evito que se desnudara.

-Espero que también te guste esto. -Luan se acarició la vagina. El hombre le sonrió, se acerco a ella y comenzó acariciar sus senos.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete… -Luan contesto entre gemidos.

El hombre sonrió. Bajo su rostro para comenzar a lamer su vagina. Luan se sintió bien, pero se sentiría mejor si estuviera bañada en sangre. Mientras aquel hombre le daba sexo oral, Luan comenzó a cortar cada uno de los dedos de aquella mujer. Disfruto escuchar los gritos, y sin poder evitarlo exploto en un orgasmo.

-Eres increíble. -Luan exclamo. El hombre le sonrió.

Luan comenzó a cortar su estomago haciendo un corte lo suficientemente grande para que sus órganos cayeran. No quiso que todo cayera al suelo, por lo que se colocó debajo de ella para que la sangre, junto con sus órganos, cubrieran su cuerpo.

¡Esto era increíble!

Escuchaba el grito de esos niños. Era tocada por un hombre muy atractivo, y muy pronto seria penetrada. Podía darse un baño de sangre. Vio a los niños. Se puso de pie. Fue con dirección a la mesa para agarrar un enorme cuchillo de carnicero.

-Quiero que me lo metas. -Dijo Luan mientras se ponía enfrente de uno de los niños y abría un poco sus piernas.

No le contesto nada, pero sabía cuándo. Luan acerco un poco el cuchillo, agarrando un poco de impulso logro hacer un corte lo suficientemente profundo para que su brazo se despegara. Al mismo tiempo, Luan sintió como ese hombre la penetraba poco un segundo después. Soltó un gemido. Se movió un poco para hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo. Lo que mas le gustaba a Luan, era la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Esa enorme sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad de estar divirtiéndose con ella al hacer esto. Agarro un poco de impulso y le hizo lo mismo al otro brazo.

Luan noto que los gritos y llantos no eran como al inicio. Puede que no fuera muy inteligente como Lisa, pero sabia que era por la perdida de sangre. Le hubiera gustado divertirse un poco más, pero aun podía terminar con una nota alta. Puso el cuchillo en sus testículos para cortarlos lentamente. De nuevo gritos. Eso era lo mejor.

-Necesito ayuda… -Luan le dijo.

Aquel hombre se apartó algo molesto. El interior de esa chica era increíble, bastante apretado y cálido, todo su cuerpo realmente, sus senos tenían un tamaño normal. Le molesto un poco tener que esperar para estar nuevamente dentro de ella, pero esa espera valdría la pena.

Fue con la niña con varios cuchillos en sus manos. Tenía una idea. Le quito la ropa dejándola totalmente desnuda, Luan estaba metiendo un par de bisturís por los odios de uno de los niños. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo, comenzó a prestarle un poco de atención. Aquel hombre acaricio su pequeña vagina, la lamio un poco, incluso intento meterle el pene, aunque no lo hizo porque se movía y gritaba mucho. Agarro varios cuchillos y los metió dentro de su vagina, la niña grito de dolor. A Luan le gusto que hiciera eso, el hombre continúo destrozando el interior de la niña hasta que dejo de gritar. Continúo haciéndolo hasta que vio sus órganos caer por donde antes estaba su vagina. Luan vio todo lo que hizo sin dejar de hacer lo suyo. Pudo ver algo del cerebro de ese niño.

Al terminar se colocó recostó en suelo para estar debajo del ultimo niño. Abrió las piernas para que él hiciera su trabajo.

-Báñame con su sangre.

-Con gusto.

El hombre se coloco enfrente de ella. Sin pensarlo abrió el estomago del ultimo niño haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre cayera sobre el cuerpo de Luan, sin perder tiempo metió su pene dentro de su vagina. Vio que sus pezones se habían salpicado con algo de sangre, los lamio disfrutando el sabor a hierro en su boca. Luan sentía que cualquier momento iba a terminar, intento aguantar un poco más, pero cuando cayeron los últimos órganos de ese niño sobre su cuerpo mientras había llorado hasta que perdió el conocimiento, no pudo evitar explotar en un orgasmo. El mejor de toda su vida, y dudaba que alguna vez volvería a tener otro igual.

* * *

Era el momento de pagar. No estaba segura de como seria, solo esperaba que no fuera algo como tener sexo con animales, porque no lo haría. Ahora mismo iba siguiendo a una de las chicas quien la había estado esperando afuera de la habitación. La chica le pidió que la siguiera para hablar del pago.

Luan estaba algo nerviosa que la cantidad fueran muchos números, estaba seguro que nunca terminaría pagar si era eso. La chica se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, Luan iba a preguntar que era esa habitación.

-Entra… -Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta. -ahí hablaran sobre el pago. -Al decir esto no pudo evitar sonreír de manera macabra.

Eso asusto un poco a Luan. Trago saliva y entro aquella habitación, la única iluminación que tenia era un foco que estaba a la mitad. La chica cerró la puerta dejándola solo a ella dentro. Luan se puso nerviosa cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos.

Rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba la lampara. Un momento antes de llegar vio que a los padres de la familia que había asesinado. Sus cuerpos estaban tal como los había dejo, la sangre aun escurría por sus cuerpos, todos estaba iluminados por la luz de la lampara. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba soñando, eso podía tener algo de sentido. No creía que realmente eso estuviera pasando, tampoco que ellos estuvieran vivos.

Se quedo unos momentos parada hasta que sintió algo húmedo y pequeño sostenerla con mucha fuerza en sus piernas haciendo que cayera. Vio a los niños son sus sonrisas mirándola fijamente, Luan se dio cuenta que realmente estaban felices. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando los vio con cuchillos en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué van ha…?! -No termino la pregunta cuando sintió algo filoso perforar sus ojos.

Grito fuertemente. Sintió como sus ojos eran desprendidos de su lugar. Luan quiso escapar, pero no pudo ponerse de pie, porque algo la agarro fuertemente de los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? -Pregunto una voz de un hombre. Luan supo que se trataba del padre. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás los escucho suplicar o decirle algo. ¿Acaso era importante pensar en eso ahora? Lo único que le gusto fue escuchar sus gritos.

-Dibújale una sonrisa, papi.

Escucho a uno de los niños, pero no supo a quien pertenecía. Sintió uno de los cuchillos perforar sus mejillas dejando al descubierto sus dientes. Por la forma en que sentía ahora su cara sabía que si le hicieron una sonrisa.

Volvió a gritar cuando sintió mordidas en sus manos. Sintió la piel de sus dedos siendo mordida hasta que le quitaron toda la piel de sus dedos.

Esto era muy doloroso.

Solo esperaba que fuera una pesadilla y pronto despertara.

Sintió algo puntiagudo clavarse al mismo tiempo en su vagina y luego en su estómago. Volvió a gritar con mucho dolor cuando sintió su estómago siendo abierto mientras varios cuchillos le destrozaban la vagina. Luan supo que muy pronto moriría. Lo que al menos le alegraba fue haber cumplido lo que siempre quiso.

* * *

Luan se despertó con sudor frio recorriendo su frente y espalda. Toco todo su cuerpo para darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba en su lugar. Todo había sido un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Pero se sintió bastante real.

Le gusto la parte de su fantasía, pero lo demás… no quiso volver a recordarlo. Tomo su teléfono para ver la hora. Al tomarlo se dio cuenta que había un papel encima, lo tomo y lo ilumino con su celular para ver que decía. Lo que decía la dejo sin habla. "**_El burdel de las parafilias, vuelva pronto"._**

Le dio algo de escalofríos leer eso. ¿Entonces todo eso fue real? ¿Cómo era posible? No le importo mucho, estaba viva, y lo mejor cumplió lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, je. Si quieren dejar algún comentario, déjenlo porque estaré leyéndolos y respondiéndoles por PM ;)**

**Es todo por hoy. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin límites.**

Lana no creyó que algún día encontraría un lugar como el que escucho por internet. Un lugar que podía darte todo lo que querías. Cualquier cosa. Aunque eso ultimo le hizo dudar de la veracidad del lugar, ya que no era posible que un lugar así fuese autorizado por la ley y muchas personas lo conocieran.

Durante su adolescencia escucho a chicos o chicas más grandes que ella hablar de que ese lugar te daba cualquier cosa, ya fuese sexo con muertos, con animales, o con personajes con los que tuvieran algún fetiche. Este último le resulto muy estúpido, pero no importaba. Ella no tenía derecho a criticar los gustos de los demás. Sobre todo, cuando sus mayores fantasías sexuales tenían que ver con la coprofagia y la zoofilia.

Quizás era algo asqueroso, incluso ella lo aceptaba, pero era algo que siempre había querido intentar, aunque sea una vez. Recordaba perfectamente cuando descubrió aquellos gustos. La coprofagia fue culpa de Lisa, quien siempre le pedía cosas que incluían cagar en frascos o meterse a las alcantarillas a sacar mierda. De niña solo le producía diversión hacerlo, a partir de los once años fue cuando ese gusto subió de nivel, ya que había veces donde se imaginaba que muchas personas le cagaban la cara mientras algún hombre o incluso Lincoln, la penetraba y la mierda le caía sobre sus pechos y vagina.

La de los animales, fue una vez que estaba dormida en el jardín, al despertar pudo sentir unas pequeñas algo oliendo su intimidad, al principio se sobresaltó, pero la sensación de Charles oliendo su vagina le provoco algo de excitación. Dejo que su perro siguiera ahí hasta que sintió húmedo ahí abajo. Poco después se puso a investigar y era algo conocido como zoofilia, donde a una persona le excita tener sexo con los animales o que simplemente estén en su presionando sus partes privadas.

Fue a partir de eso que dejo que Charles oliera su vagina hasta que se mojaba. Además que aquel gusto siempre lo tuvo. Los animales siempre le dieron algo de atracción, quizás desde niña, pero fue hasta una edad madura que comenzó a prestar más atención al pene de Charles o Cliff, sin mencionar el de otros animales, como los que estaban en el zoológico.

Al pensar que eso era algo muy asqueroso y extraño, nunca revelo su gusto. Muchas veces solo se imaginaba, o buscaba fotos, pero nada más de eso. Sabía que esa parafilia era muy extraña, sin mencionar enfermiza, pero era algo que ella quería sentir. Aunque sea una vez quería tener un orgasmo con aquellas parafilias, bueno, quizás hasta no que un caballo la penetrara. Puede que le gustaría si le cortaban el pene al animal, y algún hombre se lo metía en su vagina o en su ano. No podía imaginarse como seria, pero, ¡Dios! Sentía que la sensación iba a ser increíble, y estaba segura que ese sería el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El problema es que no estaba seguro de que fuese verdad. Para empezar: no parecía tener problemas con la policía y muchas personas parecían conocer del lugar; la otra era que si no tenía los costos debían ser muy caros. Aunque en algunos comentarios decía que el problema no era el dinero, y que no importaba la parafilia. Al final, fuese cual fuese la fantasía sexual, siempre pagaban. No importa cual extraña fuese, al final siempre pagaban. Sea quien sea. Esta noche lo vería. Tenía muchas cosas que pedir. Sinceramente pagaría de cualquier forma con tal de que le cumplieran ese gusto que tenía desde la adolescencia.

* * *

No le tomo mucho llegar al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba aquel burdel. Solo iba con la intención de preguntar. Si es que ese lugar existía, Lana tenía la sensación puede de que todo era un truco para secuestrar. O puede qué si las cumplieran, pero el pago era hacer películas extrañas. Con que fueran con animales estaría bien. Incluso todavía podía aceptar que fuese un hombre que la violara. Ya que si ese burdel cumplía ese tipo de cosas, pues estaba segura de que el pago no debía de ser nada bonito. Sinceramente no quería pensarlo. Si lo hacía, entonces se iba a arrepentir. Sabía que ese tipo de lugares podían ser engañosos.

Como sea. Solo iba a ver que realmente le cumplirían la fantasía y que no fuese un truco. No estaba segura de que realmente llegaran a cumplirle su fantasía sin tener que recibir algo parecido a eso. Quizás la usarían como objeto sexual unos meses. Bueno, que le cumplieran lo que ella quería pues era un precio bajo.

Al llegar al edificio sucio, abandonado y en mal estado quedo un poco confundida, pero sabiendo que cumplían toda clase de fantasías no le vio problema. Aunque si era muy conocido, ¿por qué no cambiar a otro lugar? Puede quizás lo hacían para no tener que llamar la atención. Sea cual sea la razón, Lana no le tomo importancia. Al entrar vio a la anciana que la pagina decía. Solo debía preguntarle por Liss.

-Disculpe…

-Una moneda.

Lana sintió lastima por aquella anciana. Metió su mano en su bolsillo; saco un billete de diez dólares y se lo dio.

-Gracias.

\- ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Liss? -La anciana se rio un poco. Lana se confundió por eso, la anciana solo señalo al fondo. -Gracias.

A Lana le pareció raro que tuvieran a esa persona mayor para que dijera por donde entrar. Quizás era para que la policía no sospechaba, si venían, quizás la anciana les decía que ella vivía aquí y esa era la función que cumplía. Al caminar unos segundos llego al fondo donde escucho el sonido de música.

Al estar más cerca encontró una puerta. Supuso que tenía que abrirla, no había nadie, ni tampoco esas cosas que usan las personas para ver antes de dejar entrar a alguien. Al girar la perilla vio unas escaleras en perfecto estado, acompañado del sonido de la música. Entonces si estaba en el lugar correcto, no se lo imagino. Cuando vio el lugar se imaginó que sería de esos burdeles baratos, o incluso una trampa. Lo sospecho mucho más cuando aquella señora se rio.

Comenzó a bajar; al estar en la parte de abajo vio a varias personas en una orgia. Cada una estaba teniendo sexo con todo lo que tenían. Una chica estaba en cuatro mientras dos hombres la penetraban; uno por el ano y el otro por la vagina. Los demás hacían cosas parecidas, puede que variaran, pero finalmente estaban teniendo sexo.

Ahora que recordaba cuando tuvo su primera vez fue en una fiesta, y fue con un chico bastante atractivo, Lola le ayudo emborrachándolo, al estar lo suficientemente briago su gemela lo llevo a una habitación, pero ella salió para que Lana entrara y fuese con ella. No había mucha diferencia. Ambas se parecían mucho. Durante estos años, Lana y Lola se volvieron mucho más atractivas, y su apariencia era casi igual, a excepción del cabello. Pero si Lana se arreglaba o Lona dejaba su cabello al natural, tendrían muchos problemas en reconocerlas. Al estar con ese chico todo siguió normal, hasta que ella le propuso que la penetrara por el ano. Aquel chico, a pesar de la ebriedad, quedo sorprendió, pero acepto. Incluso cuando termino dentro de su ano quedo mucho más complacido que de la manera normal. Ella también, fueron sensaciones que nunca se imaginó tener. Ya entendía porque Clyde se chupo el ano con el tubo del filtro. Aunque termino mal.

Camino hacia el otro lado para buscar a alguien que fuese un empleado de aquel lugar. En la página de internet le daban la instrucción de preguntar por Liss. Lana pensó que esa chica era la dueña del lugar. Busco alguna persona que atendiera, la cual encontró rápidamente. Había una chica con una charola ofreciendo comida.

-Disculpa -Lana la llamo. Aquella chica volteo para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría algo? -Ofreció extendiendo la charola.

-No gracias. En realidad, estoy buscando a Liss.

-Oh, ya veo -Aquella chica sonrió pícaramente. -Dame un momento por favor.

La chica se fue perdiéndose de la vista de Lana. Ella se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca para esperar a que regresara y prestar un poco más de atención al lugar. Aunque no lo consiguió por las orgias que estaban realizándose. Casi en cualquier lugar había orgias. Las cuales le excitaron un poco. A Lana realmente le gustaba el sexo. Por ello siempre acompañaba a Lola a una fiesta.

Su hermana al ser tan popular tenia a muchos chicos detrás de ella, sin mencionar que muchas chicas igual de populares que ella la invitaban a fiestas. Lana lo aprovechaba para poder terminar en la cama de alguno de ellos. Aunque le frustraba no poder cumplir varios caprichos que ella quería.

Al pasar los minutos, aquella chica regreso con una hermosa chica de cabello negro bastante largo que llevaba puesta una mini falda que solo cubría la mitad de sus muslos y una camisa de color blanco desabotonada. La chica de hace unos momentos señalo a Lana, y aquella hermosa chica asintió. Lana se imagino que esa chica debía ser Liss.

-Bienvenida al Burdel de las parafilias. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu parafilia? -Lana miro a su alrededor y luego a Liss. Si era sincera le apenaba un poco tener que pedir algo como eso. Lo cual Liss noto al momento de desviar los ojos. -Tranquila, querida. Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Aquí nadie juzgara por tus gustos -Le sonrió. -Vamos, preciosa, ¿qué te gustaría? Necrofilia, pedofilia, snuff. En el burdel de las parafilias no hay límites para lo que quieres -Le guiño un ojo.

Lana se quedó pensando unos segundos. Se sentía algo incomoda por tener que decirle a Liss lo que quería. Podía imaginarla viéndola con asco y decirle que en ese lugar no hacían esa clase de cosas. Aunque por otro lado ella fue quien le dijo que no había límites. No tenía nada que perder.

-Me gustaría…

Se acerco a Liss y le susurro al oído todo lo que quería, sin omitir nada. Al apartarse, Liss no se mostró sorprendida. Eso le sorprendió a Lana. Estaba segura que le miraría con algo de asco o confundida por lo menos.

-Puedo tener todo eso en más o menos una hora -Dijo Liss sonriendo. -Solo una pregunta: ¿te gustaría una habitación especial? Como un circo, zoológico, o algo así -Lana lo pensó un poco.

-Una jaula de algún animal anfibio estaría bien.

Liss asintió.

-En unos momentos una chica se acerca a ti para decirte cuando tu habitación esté lista. Mientras tanto puedes unirte a la orgia o ver. Como quieras.

Liss comenzó a caminar, aunque Lana la agarro del brazo.

-Pero no me has dicho cuál será el precio -Dijo Lana con algo de duda. Esto le daba mala espina.

-Tranquila, linda -Dijo Liss sonriendo. -No te preocupes, luego hablamos de la paga hablamos. Solo disfruta.

Y con eso ultimo Liss se marchó. Lana se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca. Solo esperaba que no fuese una fortuna el pago. Aunque también podría haber la posibilidad de que la obligaran a trabajar ahí. No se escuchaba tan loco, pues era muy hermosa. Eso podría aceptarlo. Incluso le parecía algo muy bajo para lo que pidió. Lana se quedó observando la orgia que estaba enfrente. Lo cual le resulto un poco excitante.

Después de pasar varios minutos una chica se le acerco. Lana pensó que se debía a que ya tenían su habitación lista, sobre todo porque ya había pasado más o menos una hora.

-Tu habitación esta lista -Dijo aquella chica al momento de que se acercó a ella. -Acompáñame.

Lana siguió a la chica. Estaba algo nerviosa y emocionada porque iba a cumplir una fantasía sexual que tenía desde que comenzó a darse cuenta de sus gustos poco comunes. Fueron a un lugar donde había muchas más habitaciones. Parecían de un motel. Subieron las escaleras durante un rato hasta que la chica se desvió. Luego camino por las puertas hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una habitación.

-Diviértete.

La chica le entrego la llave y se alejó. Lana suspiro un poco. Por fin haría realidad aquello que siempre había querido.

Al entrar en la habitación quedo sorprendía al ver parecía que realmente parecía ser el hábitat donde vivían animales anfibios. Estaba bastante fresco; había varios árboles y se podía notar un clima húmedo. Camino un poco más y pudo ver más adelante a varios animales, entre ellos estaban todos los que pidió: un caballo, un toro, un león, una vaca, y un par de gatos.

-Mierda -Exclamo sorprendida al ver que le dieron todo lo que pidió.

Miro un momento más ahí y pudo ver que de entre los árboles salían varios hombres desnudos con enormes cuchillos. En el centro estaba uno muy atractivo. Lana quedo maravillada, era justo lo que pidió. No podía creer que realmente se lo hayan conseguido. Lo mejor era lo que se vendría después.

Lana se quitó la ropa; se acercó al hombre que estaba en medio de los demás y comenzó a besarlo. Aquel hombre le correspondió mientras tocaba sus pezones y su clítoris. Lana gimió, bajo su mano y comenzó a masturbar el pene del hombre. Al separarse el hombre sonrió.

-Tú decides cuando quieres que empiece toda la diversión -Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro. -Oh podemos continuar calentando motores -Le guiño un ojo.

-Eso… suena bien...

El hombre la volvió a besar y ambos se recostaron en la tierra. Aquel hombre bajo el rostro para lamer sus pezones, después bajo más el rostro y continuo con su vagina. Le lamio aquella raja mientras pellizcaba sus pezones. Lana comenzó a dar gemidos ante el placer que eso le generaba. Al pasar algunos segundos el hombre se escupió su mano y la paso por su pene.

\- ¿Quieres que ya empiece el show? -Pregunto sonriendo.

Lana asintió. Este era el mejor momento. Ese hombre podía penetrarlas mientras aquellos hombres comenzaban a matar a los animales. El hombre chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato alzaron los cuchillos para clavarlos en la parte media de los animales. Estos se alteraron un poco por eso, Lana se sintió mucho más excitada. El sonido de los animales la excito mucho mas, eso lo noto aquel hombre, pero no le dijo nada y comenzó a penetrarla. Lana solo gimió más fuerte al escuchar el llanto de algunos animales.

Miro al frente donde vio aquello hombres destrozar los cuerpos de los animales para ponerse la piel y los cubrirse con los intestinos de los animales; acompañados de su pene. En el caso del que mato a la vaca llevaba su cuarterón, e igual que los demás en su cabeza llevaba la parte de la cabeza del animal.

El hombre aumento el ritmo, acaricio su clítoris y siguió embistiéndola con rapidez hasta que termino dentro de ella. Lana también termino, haciendo que algo de sus fluidos salpicaron la cadera del hombre; él limpio un poco con sus manos antes de dárselo a Lana, quien lo lamio con gusto.

\- ¿Con que te gustaría empezar?

Lana señalo al hombre que tenía el pene de caballo. Ese hombre se le acerco mientras el que la penetraba se recostaba en la tierra y comenzaba a embestirla, pero dejo libre el camino para que el que tenia el pene de caballo hiciera su trabajo. Chupo su pulgar y lo puso sobre el ano de Lana. Ella gimió con más fuerza a causa del placer, sintió como aquel hombre movía su pulgar dentro de ella, al sacarlo noto que la entrada que de su ano estaba listo.

Metió el pene de caballo en su ano. Empezó con la punta haciendo que Lana se sintiera más excitada, y así continúo metiéndolo, cada vez más profundo hasta que sintió que era suficiente. De ahí comenzó a moverlo haciendo que Lana sintiera mucho más placer. Ambos penes estaban haciendo que se sintiera bien, pero aquel pene de caballo hacia mejor el trabajo al estar golpeando un poco dentro de su ano, además que era mucho mas grande y grueso.

El ritmo siguió aumentando hasta que Lana pudo sentir el final. Ella aumento el ritmo sintiendo como sus fluidos salpicaron nuevamente las caderas del hombre. Ella sonrió; esto aun no terminaba, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Bajo su rostro hasta el pene del hombre para introducirlo en su boca. Lana no era de dar muchas mamadas, solo lo hacia si es que el chico lo tenia bastante grande, y este lo tenía, así que, ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Quién sigue? -Pregunto uno de ellos.

Lana desvió los ojos sin dejar de lamer el miembro del hombre. Señalo a los hombres que tenían los penes de felinos. Ellos entendieron. El que tenia el pene del león repitió la acción de hace unos momentos, mientras que el que tenia el par de penes de los gatos coloco uno en la parte de su clítoris y el otro por en la parte de su vagina acariciando ambas partes. Lana gimió un poco. Podía sentir algo picar sus paredes anales, entonces era verdad que el pene del león tenía espinas. A ella no le dolía mucho, incluso lo disfrutaba. Mientras que el otro hombre acariciaba con suavidad su vagina y eso la hacia sentir algo de cosquillas, lo cual la estaba excitando más.

Aumento el ritmo con su boca succionando el glande del hombre y él solo puso sus manos en su cabeza para que no se detuviera. El final pronto llegaría. Lana bajo su mano y acaricio su clítoris haciendo que el orgasmo fuera mejor, ya que el pene del león dentro de ella iba hacer que terminara muy pronto. Succiono aun mas el pene del hombre, y al mismo tiempo acaricio más rápido su clítoris. El hombre gimió antes de que Lana sintiera ese sabor agrio dentro de su boca, luego ella termino en otro orgasmo que hizo que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo.

El pene del toro era el último. Una vez terminado, seria el final de la noche. Lana se puso en cuclillas, aquel hombre entendió. Acaricio su culo para después meter su pene dentro de su ano. El cual estaba muy apretado, muy a pesar de que ya había sido utilizado. El hombre con el pene del toro. Lo metió en su vagina y Lana gimió antes de volver aumentar el ritmo. Esto era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Escupió un poco el pene del toro mientras el hombre aumentaba el ritmo y golpeaba sus glúteos con fuerza. Lana dio pequeños gritos sintiendo como el final se acercaba. El hombre la agarro por las caderas embistiéndola con más fuerza. Siguió así hasta que pudo sentir el semen de aquel hombre invadir su interior.

-Ya es hora -Dijo Lana apartándose y recostándose en el suelo, aun bastante excitada.

El hombre que la penetro se coloco nuevamente enfrente de ella y metió su pene dentro de su vagina. Los otros se pusieron de espaldas y luego en cuclillas. Lana sonrió a medias al sentir algo caliente con un olor asqueroso caer sobre cuerpo; era mierda. No era como si no la hubiese visto antes, pero era el momento en que se estaba dando. Se excito más cuando aquellos hombres terminaron de cagar y comenzaron a embarrar la mierda por todo su cuerpo cubriendo sus senos y dejando caer una parte en su vagina.

La excitación aumento cuando el hombre que tenía el cuarterón de la vaca la apretó con fuerza y leche acompañada con algo de sangre cayó sobre su cuerpo. La sensación era increíble, su sonrisa se fue distorsionando a causa de la excitación que sentía en ese momento. El hombre la embistió con mas fuerza, y esta vez Lana no pudo evitar gritar de placer. Este era el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El hombre siguió con embestidas fuertes hasta que ambos terminaron en un orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Todo había terminado y ahora era momento de pagar. Aun no sabía cuánto le costaría todo esto. Al terminar de limpiarse y salir de la habitación se encontró con una chica que le dijo que era el momento de hablar sobre el pago. Lana estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabia que era lo que le harían. Como le dijeron que no debía preocuparse, ella se dejó llevar.

Debía admitir que no se arrepentía. Después de todo fue algo que siempre quiso hacer, y Liss le cumplió todo lo que le susurro al oído. No se imagino que realmente le cumplieran su fantasía, pero lo hicieron. Lo único que quedaba era que pagara. Había llegado a una habitación mucho mas alejada del resto. Al entrar vio que estaba completamente vacía. Solo había una luz que iluminaba la mitad de la habitación. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella lo supo: le iban hacer algo.

Bueno, si era sincera no se arrepentía y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio. Solo esperaba que no la mataran o golpearan tan salvajemente mientras era violada por un animal u hombre. Incluso pensaba que era justo. Se acerco en medio de la habitación a esperar eso. Miro a la oscuridad donde sintió que algo la miraba.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Pregunto algo confundida y un tanto asustada.

Solo escucho un gruñido como respuesta.

-_ ¿Entonces será un animal? -_Pensó. No había otra opción, de seguro venderían este video en el internet. Ella ya había muchos de eso, pero, ¿qué más da?

De la oscuridad salieron todos varios hombres con cabezas de animales que eran de: un león, un caballo, un hombre con un par de cabezas de gatos, un toro y uno con cabeza de vaca con las ubres clavadas en su cuerpo. Aquello la asusto y la hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás por el miedo que le provoco. No sabía si aquello era real, pero se veían muy realistas. Tenían enormes dientes filosos y tenían enormes garras de las cuales escurría algo de sangre.

Rápidamente el que tenia la cabeza de león se le acerco enterrando fuertemente sus dientes en su brazo perforando la carne de sus brazos y arrojándola hacia los demás. Lana grito fuertemente, pero el grito fue silenciado cuando sintió la lengua de la vaca lamer su boca.

El que tenia la cabeza de caballo la coloco en cuatro, y al mismo tiempo el que tenia el par de cabezas de gatos se recostó en el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a penetrarla con salvajismo. Lana sintió un poco de dolor. Quería gritar, pero su boca estaba sellada por la lengua de la vaca. Esto le asusto mucho desde que los vio, pero debía admitir que el pago era justo. Ella asesino a animales, cuando se supone que le gustaban.

Sintió una embestida del caballo dentro de su ano. Le lastimo, había escuchado que eso era peligroso porque se podían dañar el intestino, pero no podía evitarlo. El que tenia la cabeza de vaca apretó sus ubres haciendo que leche cayera sobre su cara.

Vio que el de la cabeza de león gruño antes de morderla en un costado de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo. El que te tenia la cabeza mugió y clavo sus cuernos en otro costado. Le dolía mucho, tanto que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero el dolor no se detenía ahí, sintió como el caballo aumentaba el ritmo. De nuevo hubo dolor, esto le dolía mucho. Las garras de aquel león comenzaron a perforar su estómago. Y el toro simplemente sacaba y volvía enterrar sus cuernos.

La leche que caía de la vaca comenzó a evitar que respirar, pero, ¿qué mierda importaba? No era como si fuese a sobrevivir. El león saco sus tripas y el caballo metió todo su pene dentro de su ano. Pudo sentir como eso la partía. Lana bajo la mirada donde vio que el pene de ese caballo le había salido por el agujero que el león le hizo. Estaba jodida, esa era la palabra. Lo único que hizo que no se sintiera tan mal, fue que al menos pudo cumplir aquella fantasía que siempre quiso tener desde que tenía once años.

* * *

Lana se despertó de golpe aun sintiendo el dolor en su estómago y la penetración de aquel animal. Miro para todos lados y pudo ver que estaba en su habitación. Eso la calmo un poco. Al menos nada de eso fue real.

Aquel sueño le hizo ver que quizás no era tan buena idea ir a ese burdel. Iba volver a dormir, pero sintió un papel en su almohada. Al tomarlo e iluminarlo con la luz de su teléfono vio que tenia unas palabras que hicieron que su sangre se helara: **_"El burdel de las parafilias, vuelva pronto". _**No supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedo completamente fría al saber que aquello no había sido un sueño.

* * *

**NA: Lamento la demora, jeje. **

**No me maten. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y no se asquearan por lo que maneje, pero quería irme un poco al extremo, quizás no debí irme tan al extremo.**

**Da igual, ya lo hice, solo me queda decir: que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Es todo por hoy. Le mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Satisfacción.**

¿Qué tan malvado podía ser un demonio? ¿Qué cosas tan retorcidas podría llegar a realizar? Por lo que Lucy sabia a los demonios les gustaba el sexo, pero, ¿hasta qué punto? No conocía a ninguno, había leído que mucho de ellos les gustaba tanto que la persona que tenía sexo con ellos se podría volver. ¿Eso era posible?

Desde sus nueve años siempre le agradó la idea de que algún vampiro entrara a su habitación y le chupara la sangre mientras la penetraba. Al menos hasta que cumplió trece. Desde ese momento comenzaron a llamarle la atención cosas más peligrosas y prohibidas como lo eran los demonios; seres que alguna vez fueron ángeles y terminaron por revelarse contra Dios y ahora estaban condenados a vivir eternamente en el infierno.

Y aquello termino por gustarle mucho más. Leyó muchos de los mitos de demonios, sus pecados, lo cual la excitaba, tanto que terminaba por masturbarse hasta que se sintiera complacida. El simple hecho de imaginarse siendo penetrada por demonios la emocionaba demasiado. Además, ningún chico le resulto atractivo. Puede que un poco Lincoln. Pero él era su hermano, y no haría cosas como esas, o al menos pensaba que algo así no podría resultar bien. Nunca lo provocó desvistiéndose enfrente de él, o levantándose la falda para mostrarle su ropa interior como lo hizo una vez Leni, lo cual molestó a Lincoln. Ella lo único que llegó hacer fue espiarlo cuando se masturbaba.

Era que por eso que al ser una chica de dieciséis años ya estaba lista para experimentar otro tipo de cosas, creyó que ya era el momento. Aunque tampoco debía hacerse muchas ilusiones. Había escuchado de ese burdel oculto en Royal Wood, pero no estaba del todo segura que llegaran a cumplir todo lo que le pedían. Sobre todo, si se trataba de algo como lo que ella quería; que un demonio se la cogiera.

Por eso no sabía si era posible que ese burdel llegara a cumplir cosas como esa. Un demonio no era algo que pudiera ser controlado, si mal no recordaba ellos solo obedecían a su creador; a Dios, no lo hacían con mortales, no era como si una persona pudiera pedirle algo, a menos que tuvieran un pacto. Y ese tipo de pactos podría terminar en la posición total del cuerpo al que le cumplen el capricho, o con su alma en el Limbo.

Por esa razón es que Lucy quería ir a ese lugar; debía cumplir ese capricho sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Aunque tenía ciertas inseguridades de que eso podría tener alguna consecuencia. Por lo que le dijo Haiku no había problema, a ella le cumplieron su fantasía de poder tener sexo con distintos monstruos de fantasía; vampiros, minotauros, faunos, cosas por el estilo. El pago era la muerte. Si se le podía llamar así ya que no mataban del todo a una persona. Haiku no sabía la razón exacta, solo hacían sufrir dependiendo la parafilia y después de morir despertabas en tu cama sin ningún rasguño, solo con algo de dolor.

Lucy no tenía miedo de eso. La muerte al final solo era una transformación, lo que le preocupaba era su alma. Tenía miedo que se convirtiera en la propiedad de algún demonio. Pero por lo que Haiku le dijo: la "dueña" o "encargada" del lugar no mentía, era directa y sincera con las cosas que sus clientes le pedían. Esperaba que le cumplieran su capricho. Se levantó de su cama, por suerte Lana, con ayuda de Lincoln, lograron hacer que la casa no rechinara tanto, así que no tendría problemas en salir y como Lynn tenía el sueño pesado tampoco le preocupaba. Y en caso de que llegara a despertar pues le diría que iría a escribir un poema al cementerio. Lynn nunca se metía en esos asuntos, solo rodaría los ojos antes de volver a dormir.

Se puso una falta que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas. No se llevó nada más. No era necesario. Con eso se puso en marcha a la dirección del lugar. No estaba muy lejos. Conocía el lugar, paso junto con Haiku unos días antes, así que no se perdería. Siempre memorizaba bien los lugares.

Caminó durante varios minutos hasta que llegó al edificio en mal estado. El lugar parecía ser uno de esos lugares que la gente usa para tirar la basura, o donde se pueden encontrar vagabundos y no era exactamente un burdel. Pero al parecer era el caso contrario. Aunque también le daba un poco de curiosidad porque no habían empezado investigaciones. Si se supone que cumplían cualquier fetiche extraño, ¿Por qué no investigaban el lugar? Pero también era probable que personas poderosas estuvieran relacionadas con la dueña del lugar. De todos modos, no era su problema. Solo iba a divertirse unas horas, si es que podían cumplir su deseo.

Al entrar al edificio observó a una mujer de edad avanzada.

\- ¿Una moneda? -A Lucy le dio algo de pena esa anciana. Pero no llevaba nada de dinero.

-Lo siento. -Respondió Lucy algo apenada.

La anciana solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

-La puerta al lugar que buscas está del otro lado.

Lucy la volteó a ver; la anciana se alzó de hombros y recargó su cabeza en la pared. Haiku le había dicho que esa anciana era como la vigilante del lugar, la verdad no lo sabía, cuando Haiku le dijo las instrucción dijo que debía preguntarle a esa anciana por una chica llamada Liss, pero ella, al parecer, ya sabía por quién iba a preguntar.

Al llegar al fondo del edificio notó una puerta en mejor estado. La abrió; las escaleras que observó estaban en mucho mejor estado y también escuchó música. Bajó hasta que se encontró una orgia en medio de lo que parecía ser una sala en perfecto estado. Lucy quedó un momento con la vista perdida al ver como aquel hombre tenía en cuatro a una chica mientras que la misma le daba sexo oral a otro hombre. Él que la tenía en cuatro miró a Lucy y le guiño un ojo, ella solo se limitó a ignorarlo. El hombre era muy atractivo, pero ella no estaba para ir con una persona "normal".

Se adentró un poco más en ese burdel hasta que encontró a unas chicas sirviendo comida con formas extrañas. Lucy se acercó a una de las chicas.

-Disculpa. -Una de las chicas al verla le extendió la charola.

\- ¿Te gustaría algo, linda? -Preguntó amablemente.

-No, yo estoy buscando a Liss.

-Ya veo. Dame un momento, iré a buscarla. -Dijo la chica, alejándose de Lucy.

Ella se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de otra orgia para esperar a que esa chica llegara. Enfrente de ella había un hombre estaba dándole sexo oral a una chica mientras que otro hombre le chupaba el ano. Le dio algo de asco. Nunca le gusto ver a hombres darse placer sexual.

Al pasar unos minutos cuando Lucy vio a la misma chica junto con una mucho más hermosa con un vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus muslos y pechos.

-Yo soy Liss. -Dijo, acercándose completamente a Lucy y con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Bienvenida al burdel de las parafilias. ¿Cuál es tu parafilia?

-Quería saber algo: ¿hasta qué tipo de cosas pueden llegar a cumplir? -Preguntó con algo de dudas, lo cual notó Liss.

-No te preocupes. Si son cosas como snuff, pedofilia, necrofilia. Puedo cumplírtelo, solo pide lo que quieras. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-En realidad…

-Pide lo que quieras; en este lugar los límites te los pones tú. -Dijo, interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Segura? -Liss asintió. Lucy la verdad dudó un poco que pudieran cumplir su fantasía, aunque podía pedir otra cosa. Se sentiría algo decepcionada, pero entendería que no pudieran cumplirla. Después de todo, no era algo fácil de cumplir. - ¿Podrías invocar un demonio para que cumpla mis caprichos sexuales?

-Así que era eso. -Se acarició el mentón. -La verdad si es algo difícil lo que me estas pidiendo.

-No te preocupes. No hay ningún problema si…

-Dije que es difícil, pero no imposible. -La interrumpió. Lucy se sorprendió un poco, entonces si podían cumplir su parafilia. -Pero, ¿Qué tipo de demonios te gustarían? Porque debes saber que hay algunos que no pueden ser invocados, si lo hago no me harían caso y solo se podrían comer tu alma o posicionarse completamente de tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Y quiénes son?

-Eso depende, ¿de quienes hablamos? -Antes de que Lucy le respondiera Liss movió su mano. Una de las chicas se les acercó. -Tráeme los encuadernados de color negro y rojo, por favor. -La chica asintió y se alejó. -Dame un momento, linda. Tengo los dibujos de los demonios que puedo usar, no son muchos, pero puedo asegurarte que cualquiera de ellos puede satisfacerte.

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó con un tono de alegría. Liss asintió guiñándole un ojo

Unos segundos después aquella chica de hace unos momentos llegó con dos encuadernados; uno de color negro y el otro de color rojo. Se los entregó a Liss y se marchó.

-Mira, -Se acercó a ella para mostrarle. Llamó su atención que no estaba su nombre, solo su figura muy bien dibujada. Le resultó extrañó que no eran como los imagino. -no tienen nombre porque al momento que escojas uno y si lo llamas por su nombre podrían arrastrarte al infierno.

\- ¿Y si quiero cierto demonio? -Preguntó, pasando la hoja para ver más demonios.

-Depende, ¿a quién te refieres extramente?

-Asmodeo. -Liss lo pensó un poco.

-Creo que se puede, lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer cierto tipo de rituales y no hay problema. -Lucy continuó revisando el libro. Buscó más demonios que llamaran su atención.

\- ¿Tengo algún límite para escoger? -Preguntó. Liss de nuevo se puso a pensar.

-Va dependiendo de quienes escojas. ¿Con cuántos demonios quieres estar?

-La verdad es que no tengo un límite. -Respondió, cambiándole de hoja al libro. -Hasta el momento han llamado mi atención dos demonios y el que mencione antes. -Siguió cambiando a la hoja. Observó con atención una imagen y luego continuó revisando las hojas. -Bien, solo esos: Asmodeo y tres demonios que son estos –Señaló las imágenes de distintas páginas. Liss asintió.

-Muy bien, ¿te gustaría que tuvieran posición de algún cuerpo en especial? -Preguntó, tomando el libro en sus manos y entregándole el rojo. -Podría tener la posición de un niño, un recién nacido, adulto, mujer, adolescente, animal o incluso podrían tomar la forma de alguna persona que quieras.

-Creo que… -Lucy pensó un poco en eso. Ahora que recordaba una vez que vio a Lincoln en tolla al terminar de bañarse le llegó a causar excitación. A partir de ahí se imaginó a su hermano entrar a su habitación, comenzaba a besarla y después comenzaban a tener sexo. -hay un chico de cabello blanco, creo que es el único que lo tiene de ese color en Royal Woods, ¿no sé si lo has visto? -Liss pareció recordar.

-Creo que si… ¿tiene los dientes de conejo? -Lucy asintió. -Entonces si lo conozco, debo tener el rostro de la persona para hacerlo. Pero si lo he visto, no es muy común encontrar personas con ese color de cabello y cuando vez a una persona con ese color de cabello es difícil olvidar. -Lucy le entregó el otro libro.

-Me gustaría que el que tuviera ese aspecto fuera Asmodeo, en cuanto a los demás, ¿podrían estar en su forma original? Y también me gustaría que despedazaran y violaran a personas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Los quieres escoger?

-No, está bien con que no sean feos.

-De acuerdo. -Le sonrió. -Tardare un poco, pero en lo que esperas podrías divertirte observando, o participando en otros espectáculos. -Liss le señalo una puerta que estaba algo apartada de todo. Caminó y Lucy la siguió. Al abrir aquella puerta y ver lo que había dentro quedó sorprendida. -Es para clientes con gustos más especiales. -Entró junto a Lucy. -Pensé dárselo a una chica por sus gustos de la coprofilia y zoofilia, aunque me di cuenta que no era muy fanática de esto. -Sangre y sexo eran las palabras para lo que había dentro. -Preparare todo. En unos momentos vendrá una chica a decirte cuando tu habitación esté lista. -Y con eso último se fue.

Lucy no hizo mucho caso, ella estaba viendo fijamente el espectáculo de enfrente. Hubo muchas veces que se imaginó ver cosas como esta, o quería estar presente en algo como esto; había un hombre metiéndole por el ano un cuchillo y cogiéndosela por la vagina; mientras que otros tres la estaban penetrando por los hoyos de sus ojos y por su boca. Pero lo que llamaba un poco su atención era que aquella mujer soltaba gemidos. Parecía estar disfrutando de la dolorosa penetración que le estaban dando. Lucy sintió algo de humedad en su entrepierna, su respiración se agitó y sintió como sus pezones se ponían duros. Relamió sus labios mientras levantaba su falda y comenzaba acariciarse lentamente.

Dio un gemido mientras miraba para otro lado a ver si encontrar algún espectáculo mucho mejor, aunque se arrepintió al ver a un grupo de hombre orinando a una niña, no mayor a nueve años. Aquella niña se bebía su orina con mucho gusto, le produjo algo de asco eso, pero fue una sorpresa que aquella niña lo parecía estar disfrutando bebiéndola y tocándose por eso.

Decidió apartar la mirada solo para ver a montón de simios cagándole encima a una persona mientras esta se las tragaba y otro la violaba. Lucy sintió algo de asco. Ella no quería ver cosas como esas. Se alejó de ahí y comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara a ella. Se detuvo a observar a un grupo de varias personas matándose entre ellas mientras tenían sexo.

Eso le quitó la sensación de asco. No podía creer que a alguien le gustara ese tipo de cosas. Aunque en el planeta siempre iban haber personas con esos gustos tan extraños. Pero a ella le gustaba ver otros espectáculos que consistían en la tortura humana. Ahora mismo observaba a una mujer sacándole los intestinos a otro hombre mientras este la penetraba.

Lucy se imaginó que eso bajaría su excitación, pero estaba equivocada; el hombre parecía encantando que esa mujer le abriera estómago, un par de mujeres gatearon hacia la dirección de esos sujetos. Al estar enfrente comenzaron a morder las tripas de aquel hombre.

\- ¡¿Te gusta tragarte los intestinos, perra?! -Gritó uno de los hombres, golpeándola. - ¡Trágate esto!

El hombre le sostenía un cuchillo, el cual uso para enterrarlo a un costado de su espalda. La mujer, gimió con dolor y placer. El hombre hizo un corte lo suficientemente grande como meter su mano. Pareció moverla un poco hasta que sonrió. Escupió su pene y comenzó a penetrarla. De la boca de aquella mujer estaba escurriendo algo de saliva. El hombre movió su mano dentro del corte, luego la sacó, agarró nuevamente el cuchillo y lo metió.

Lucy notó que parecía tener algo de cuidado al moverlo dentro del corte. Mientras que las mujeres seguían devorando los intestinos de aquel hombre. ¿Cuánto podía sobrevivir un hombre al que le sacaban las tripas? No lo recordaba, pero aquel hombre parecía seguir vivo, sin embargo, el color de su piel había disminuido. Regresó su atención al que estaba moviendo el cuchillo dentro de la mujer. Siguió hasta Lucy notó que algo de sangre había caído de su vagina; el hombre sonrió mientras ponía a la mujer en suelo, sin dejar de penetrarla por el ano.

\- ¡¿No quieres tragarse esto, putas?! -Gritó, metiendo su mano en la vagina y sacando uno de sus riñones. -Las mujeres gatearon hasta la mujer a la que le sacaron uno de sus riñones. El hombre que le sacó el riñón se rió. - ¡Vamos, putas! ¡Tráguenselo! ¡Tráguenselo!

Las mujeres se rieron, poniéndolos a un lado de aquella mujer, quien ya estaba con un color mucho más pálido en la piel. Lucy pensó que se debía a la gran pérdida de sangre, pensando un poco, se imaginó que dentro de poco moriría. Nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo con el estómago abierto. Aunque no era tan inteligente como Lisa para saber ese tipo de cosas. Además, no le importaba. Con solo ver y disfrutar del espectáculo era suficiente para ella. ¿Dónde más podría encontrar algo como esto? Siguió tocándose, pero sin llegar al clímax. Quería guardar todo para cuando estuviera con aquellos demonios. Lucy relamió sus labios. Quería terminar en el orgasmo, pero debía soportar hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Siguió observando el espectáculo; las mujeres habían comenzado a masticar el riñón de aquella mujer, quien, al parecer, ya estaba muerta. Lucy notó que esas chicas parecían tragarse algunos pequeños trozos de carne, mientras que otros los escupían. Lucy no despegó el rostro en ningún momento. Le encantaba. Hacía que su excitación aumentara. Continuaron hasta que Lucy escuchó como el hombre que le sacó el riñón a la mujer gruñir con algo de molestia y dolor.

\- ¡Pinches putas! -Lucy lo entendió, al bajar la mirada notó que una de las chicas estaba mordiéndole su pene y la otra sus testículos. - ¡Son unas… zorras!

El hombre gimió, entre excitado y con dolor, se recostó en el suelo. Suspiró pesadamente. Y las mujeres continuaron mordiendo sus órganos sexuales. Otro hombre llegó y comenzó a cogerse a ambas chicas. Penetraba a una por unos momentos y luego cambiaba con la otra. Lucy observó que sostenía en sus manos un martillo. Al mirarlo, este le sonrió y comenzó a golpear con mucho salvajismo el rostro de la que le mordía el pene al hombre. Lucy alcanzó a escuchar un "crack". Pero ninguna de las dos mujeres dejaron de morder, siguieron y siguieron hasta que solo quedó una masa de carne blanda, la cual estaba aún pegada en el cuerpo del hombre, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡AHORA…! –Gritó aquel hombre, dejando de golpear a la chica y tomándola del cabello. - ¡TE LO VAS TRAGAR TODO! –Gritó nuevamente. - ¡Si…! –Puso a la mujer enfrente de él. Enterró sus dedos en sus ojos. -Velo… no… dejes de… verlo… es lo único que veras, puta. –Le sacó los ojos, sacó su pene de su vagina y arrojó el líquido blanco en donde antes estaban sus ojos. -Esto… se siente jodidamente bien…

Lucy sintió como la humedad en su entrepierna aumentó, demasiado. Ella ya quería tener sexo. La situación de ese momento la había excitado mucho, siempre había querido ver algo así en su vida. Siempre había querido ver un espectáculo de ese tipo, pero debía soportar. Pronto estaría con lo que siempre había querido. Solo debía ser paciente.

-Oye… -Lucy volteó. Vio a un lado de ella una de las chicas que ofrecían comida. -tu habitación ya está lista.

Lucy asintió y se puso de pie. Sintió como su estómago cosquilleaba. Por fin tendría aquello que siempre quiso. Esperaba que cumpliera sus expectativas. Aunque era un demonio, obvio que sus expectativas serian, muy probablemente, superadas. Se alejaron del lugar de las orgias para caminar por un pasillo, al cabo de unos minutos Lucy comenzó a ver las habitaciones de un motel. Siguieron caminando, subieron unas escaleras hasta que se detuvo enfrente de la habitación doscientos trece.

-Esta es tu habitación. –Dijo ella, entregándole las llaves de la habitación. -Que te diviertas. -Y con eso último regreso.

Lucy de nuevo sintió el cosquilleo en su estómago. Era hora. Al fin disfrutaría eso que siempre había querido. Aunque le intrigaba que cosas podrían hacerle porque finalmente eran demonios. Suspiró antes de entrar. La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de jaulas donde había algunos niños, mujeres y hombres. A pesar de que le confundió, pero debía entender que quizás eran para los demonios.

-Hola, Lucy. –Lucy sintió un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz.

-Lin… Lincoln. –Se giró para ver a su hermano. Él le estaba sonriendo. Y detrás de él había tres seres con formas humanoides. Eran muy extraños; en su cabeza había una corana blanca y en sus manos sostenían libros. -¿De verdad eres Lincoln? –Preguntó Lucy, acercándose a su "hermano".

-Soy… -La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la arrojó contra el suelo. Le dio una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire. –por tu culpa estoy aquí, perra. –Lincoln la sujetó fuertemente del cabello y la levantó. Lucy se dio cuenta que no era Lincoln, él nunca la lastimaría. -¿Quieres que te enseñe de que soy capaz ahora que estoy aquí, putita?

Lucy comenzó a sentirse algo excitada. No sabía que le gustara el masoquismo, o puede que fuera por quien era su agresor.

-Enséñame…

Lincoln le sonrió. La dejó caer para dirigirse a una de las jaulas y la rompió con sus manos. Tomó a una de las, arrojándolas enfrente de Lucy e hizo lo mismo con la mujer embarazada. Se dirigió a otra y esta vez sacó a un hombre. Luego miró a Lucy, quien presionaba sus dientes contra sus labios.

-¡Observa que cosas puedo hacer, perra!

El cuerpo comenzó a removerse. Poco a poco comenzó a salirle un cabeza de uno de sus costados, y de ella salió una larga lengua. Las personas emitieron un gritó. Intentaron alejarse, pero Lincoln uso su lengua para sostenerlos de las piernas. Soltaron un gritó ahogado, la niña se orino, pero no le importó a Lincoln. Colocó a la niña enfrente de su pene, mientras que la otra comenzó a chupar el ano del hombre. Tanto el hombre, como la niña gimieron de dolor. Pero Lincoln comenzó a mover su cuerpo con algo de violencia. Lucy sintió algo de excitación y comenzó a tocarse, sin dejar de observar el espectáculo. Uno de los demonios había comenzado a tocar una melodía con una flauta.

Lucy aumentó en ritmo de sus dedos, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como los estómagos de ambos comenzaban a aumentar de tamaño. ¿Qué paso? Lincoln sacó de su mano cinco garras de sus dedos, clavándolas en el pecho. La sangre comenzó a brotar, y él continúo moviéndolos hasta bajar a su estómago. Al abrirlo salió una extraña criatura que se retorcía. Lucy prestó más atención y observó que se trataba de un feto. Le sorprendió. Repitió la acción con el hombre y de él también salió un ser extraño.

Lincoln miró a Lucy, sosteniendo los fetos en su mano. Con su lengua le rompió la pierna a la mujer embarazada para poder usarla con aquellos fetos. La movió hacia los lados mientras comenzaba las entrepiernas de los fetos, y, para su sorpresa, sus estómagos comenzaron aumentar de tamaño. Lucy lo entendió, al parecer ese demonio podía embarazar a cualquier ser vivo, fuera humano o no. Lucy siguió tocándose. Movió sus bragas para meter sus dedos en su vagina. Miró al frente; mas fetos salieron de los estómagos de los otros fetos, esta vez Lincoln se los llevó a la boca, no eran muy grandes así que entraron perfectamente en toda su cavidad bucal. Masticó repetidas veces y después lo escupió algo parecido a una masa de color blanco. Aquella masa comenzó aumentar de tamaño, entre mas crecía comenzaba a tomar la forma de lo que parecía ser una persona. Pero parecía que su piel estaba derretida y les comenzó a crecer unos tentáculos.

Lo que parecía ser Lincoln miró a Lucy, quien ahora aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos mientras que los otros acariciaban su clítoris. Cerró sus piernas y termino en un orgasmo, lo cual mojo su ropa interior y parte de su vestido. Enfrente de ella los fetos chillaron mientras comenzaban arrastrarse por el suelo hasta uno de los demonios.

Pasó uno de sus tentáculos por sus piernas y se movió hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El demonio se rió y lo agarró de uno de sus tentáculos. La sostuvo con fuerza. Lo miró como si estuviera buscando algo por su cuerpo. El demonio se rió antes de clavar sus manos contra su carne y hacer una grieta en su cuerpo haciendo una pequeña grieta. Algo le creció de su entrepierna, parecía ser un pene, si se podía llamar así. No sabía si llamarlo de ese modo ya que su aspecto era un poco más extraño; era un tronco de color negro y tenía en algunas partes lo que parecían ser piedras.

Penetró al ser con violencia. No gimió y solo se limitó a mover sus caderas contra ese feto y este soltaba chillidos como el de un cerdo. Lucy sintió un poco de excitación, pero quería que el demonio que tenía el aspecto de su hermano empezara a penetrarla. Aunque tampoco podía decírselo, no sabía si estaba segura. Miró de nuevo al demonio; su ritmo comenzó aumentar hasta que comenzó hacer movimiento más lentos, y, a su vez, con mucha más fuerza. Y finalmente soltó un gemido, que más bien parecía un gruñido. El pequeño ser comenzó a quemarse lentamente, dando chillidos.

A Lucy, más que excitarla, le resultó bastante interesante. Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Miró al otro ser quien ya está en una de las jaulas con un de los niños; se pegó a su cuerpo y entró por su ano; el niño comenzó a llorar. Lucy observó cómo su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse como una masa y poco a poco comenzó a ser succionado por dentro.

-Mira bien, zorrita. –Dijo Lincoln, acercándose a ella.

Lucy siguió observando y aquel niño comenzó a salirles tentáculos de su nariz, boca, orejas y ombligo. Su cuerpo siguió sumiéndose hasta que dejo de llorar. Mirando con atención se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del feto ya era mucho más grande. Era una masa de carne palpitante, la cual tenía el tamaño del niño. Chilló y agarró a otro de los pequeños para hacerles lo mismo.

-Pero no estás aquí para ver lo que podemos hacer, ¿cierto? –Lincoln la recostó en el suelo. Le rompió la ropa y apretó sus pezones. -¿Estás lista?

Lucy asintió con un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Iba ser penetrada por un demonio, esto quedaría grabado en su mente el resto de su vida. Lincoln bajó su rostro hasta su vagina, pareció olerla un momento antes de comenzar a lamer y hacer pequeños movimientos con sus manos. Lucy gimió, algo de saliva salió de su boca, lo que ese demonio le hacía se sentía jodidamente bien. Si podía hacerle sentir este tipo de sensaciones, entonces realmente no era su hermano.

Lincoln se detuvo, apartó su cabeza y le salió un tentáculo de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, con el cual acercó a la embarazada, que le rompió la pierna. L colocó a un lado de Lucy e hizo una seña a los tres demonios, quienes asintieron. Cada uno se dirigió con una persona; uno de ellos comenzó a destrozar el cuerpo de un niño, sacando sus tripas, dejándolas en el suelo mientras que él solo lloraba y lloraba a causa del dolor. Otro le comenzó a cortar el pene de uno de los hombres por la mitad, e hizo lo mismo; gritó. Y el último solo apretaba los cuerpos una mujer, empezó por sus piernas y siguió subiendo, pero Lucy no pudo ver porque se concentró en la sensación de cuando Lincoln al momento que la penetró. Aunque se conformó con sentir como le salpicaban de sangre.

-¿Te gusta, perra? –Preguntó Lincoln, acercándose a sus pezones para succionarlos.

Lucy no le contestó, prefería concentrarse en la sensación que ese demonio le daba. Aunque desvió la miraba para excitarse mucho más antes de que terminara su orgasmo. Todos los demonios seguían destripando al resto de las personas, y a la mujer que estaba a su lado le comenzó a crecer mucho más el estómago, casi parecía reventar. Lucy se dio cuenta que no estaba usando la cabeza que le salió de un costado, sino el tentáculo con el que la arrastró.

Movió con más brusquedad sus caderas. Tuvo ganas de besar a Lincoln, pero, al intentar hacerlo, este la golpeó. Ella sintió un hilo de sangre y luego el sabor a hierro dentro de su boca. No le molestó, tampoco podía pedir todo. La embarazaba gritó fuertemente y su estómago reventó; salió un bebe lleno de placenta con el cuerpo completamente destruido junto con dos pequeñas criaturas. Los tres demonios se llevaron a todos y comenzaron a penetrarlos.

-Quiero… quiero tragarme tu semen. –Dijo Lucy, entre gemidos.

-Vas a morir por el aborto que saldrá de tu apestoso vientre, pendeja. –Lincoln le sonrió. –Pero no me importa. Lo que diga mi ama.

Lincoln se puso de pie y señaló su pene. Lucy lo entendió, con esos orgasmos no creyó que pudiera soportar más, estaba complacida. Miró el pene de Lincoln y comenzó a chuparlo, pero después sintió como algo se movió dentro de su vagina. Lo comprendió. Era él. Era el tentáculo que uso con aquella embarazada. Succionó su cabeza y lo envolvió con su lengua.

-Para ser una humana lo haces bien, ramerita. –Dijo, gimiendo. Lucy lo miró a los ojos y Lincoln soltó un gruñido, nada humano.

La sostuvo de su cabello con mucha fuerza, Lucy cerró un poco sus piernas y, al mismo tiempo, incluso los demonios, terminaron. Lucy se tragó el semen de aquel demonio e inmediatamente sintió como algo comenzaba a golpear contra la piel de su espalda, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a quemarle. Lincoln se rió junto con los demonios. Lucy solo cayó al suelo, tocándose el estómago. Comenzó arderle y sintió como algo se empezaba a comer su cuerpo mientras le enterraba algo filoso.

-Te dije, perra. Pero… tú insististe. –Se volvió a reír. Su estómago reventó y salió un feto que tenía el cabello blanco. Aquel feto chilló, removiéndose en su estómago. Unos segundos después comenzó a aumentar de tamaño al empezar a comerse sus intestinos junto con sus órganos. -¿Qué te dije? –Lincoln tomó al feto y se lo llevó a la boca. Lucy vio como masticó repetidas veces, antes de tragárselo. –Puedo hacer muchas cosas, putita. –Lucy sintió mucho dolor. Ya había empezado a ver como su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Iba a morir, pero Lincoln se mordió la mano, de donde salió un líquido negro de ella. –No puedo dejarte morir, debes pagar por lo que consumiste. Así funciona este lugar. –Dejó caer una gota de su sangre en sus heridas, inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mejor. El dolor comenzó a retirarse y sintió como algo crecía dentro de su estómago –Cuando te recuperes te largas de aquí.

…

Lucy caminaba junto a una de las chicas que trabajaban en el burdel. Ya sabía que era lo que seguía; tenía que pagar. Bueno, fuese lo que fuese debía aceptarlo. Así funcionaban las cosas en aquel burdel. Pero le intrigaba de qué forma pagaría. Fácilmente pudo pagar con que la mataran aquellos demonios. Aunque puede que eso no fuera algo bueno. Sea como sea, no se arrepentía y estaría dispuesta a pagar.

Caminaron hasta que la chica se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. En el momento que la abrió Lucy suspiró. Bueno, solo debía soportarlo. Al final despertaría en su cama. Entró a la habitación. Observó que la única iluminación era una lámpara que iluminaban un par de cadenas.

Iba a caminar, pero sintió un respiración pesada detrás de ella, antes de que volteara fue tomada por el cabello y comenzó a arrastrada hasta llegar a las cadenas. Quien la sostenía la alzó del cabello y sujeto su cuerpo de las muñecas. Lucy se quejó un poco por el dolor. Miró que aquel hombre, si es que lo era porque era muy grande y musculoso. Tenía una máscara, como las que usaban los verdugos en la edad media, que solo dejaba al descubierto su nariz, boca y ojos.

Aquel hombre miró su cuerpo. Agarró su vestido y se lo quitó con violencia, dejándola totalmente desnuda. El hombre miró su cuerpo un momento antes de agarrar lo que parecía ser un palo con pequeñas navajas en este. Lucy sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su garganta y después sintió el primer golpe; arrancó parte de su piel y no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza.

El hombre continuo golpeándola repetidas veces. Lucy solo sintió el dolor de los golpes y la sensación de como la carne de su cuerpo era desprendida. Observó su cuerpo; tenia cortes tan grandes que la sangre caía a grandes cantidades, pero no sentía que se fuera a quedar inconsciente. El hombre se detuvo. Dejó aquel palo y tomó otro objeto parecido a un látigo con pequeñas navajas en este.

Lucy tembló un poco. Pensó que podría soportar esto, pero no era así. Sentía mucho dolor. Y le daba miedo de lo que ahora iba hacerle. Sintió el primer impactó contra su piel, le dolió mas que el golpe con aquel palo, esto era mucho más doloroso; las pequeñas navajas se clavaron en los cortes que le hizo anteriormente ese hombre y arrancaron pequeños toros de su piel, lo que hizo que gritara por el dolor.

El hombre continuó con los latigazos hasta que vio que ya había arrancado buenos trozos de su piel. Aun no podía matarla. Aunque no moriría con esto. Al menos no tan rápido. Pero para eso faltaba mucho. El hombre dejo aquel látigo. Agarró una aguja con forma de "U" que tenía hilos a la mitad de este. Lucy se quedó helada. Ya sabía que le haría; el hombre se acercó a su ojo derecho y clavó la aguja en su ojo. Lucy sintió como la vista de su ojo se oscureció e inmediatamente solo sintió como le fue retirado.

Sus ojos lagrimearon por eso y gritó. Con su único ojo observo que aquel hombre le dio algunas lamidas como si fuera un dulce y lo masticó, mostrándole como lo hacía. El hombre golpeó su estomagó. Lucy sintió un ardor en su cuerpo. Bajó la vista y miró como la mitad de su piel le había sido arrancada de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía ver sus senos. Regresó la mirada al frente. Observó aquel hombre que ahora sostenía algo un palo con clavos alrededor de este.

Lucy volvió a temblar. Pero debía aceptarlo. Tomó algo de aire y espero lo peor. El hombre se rió e impactó el palo contra su vagina. Volvió a gritar con dolor. La sensación de los clavos en su vagina le hizo sentir dolor, tanto que ya solo podía esperar su muerte. El hombre golpeó repetidas veces su vagina hasta se detuvo.

Inclinó su cabeza para acercarse a su vagina y metió su mano dentro. Lucy ya no podía gritar. No tenía energía. Solo sintió la mano de aquel hombre moverse dentro de su cuerpo, pero gimió de dolor cuando comenzaron a sacarle los intestinos. Ya no aguantaba el dolor. Quería que terminara. El hombre la miró y le sonrió. Colocó sus manos en la carne cortada de su estómago y la abrió; la mitad de sus intestinos ya la había salido por la vagina. Aunque le sacó el resto de sus órganos. Lucy ya no soportaba. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que dejó de sentir dolor.

…

Lucy despertó en su cama bañada en sudor y con una sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Debía admitir que, por un momento pensó que no despertaría, pero era un alivio que estaba equivocada.

Logró cumplir una de sus parafilias, quizás una de muchas, aunque era un comienzo. Puede que regresaría algún día sino fuera por el dolor. Sí que sabían cómo hacer sentir dolor. Hablaría con Haiku sobre esto. Puede que hasta ambas podrían ir juntas algún día a ese burdel.

Iba a dormir de nuevo, pero sintió observó en la oscuridad un pequeño papel en su almohada. Lo tomó y después lo iluminó con su teléfono. Lo que decía le hizo sonreír: _**"El burdel de las parafilias, vuelva pronto"**_

Lucy sonrió mientras colocaba el papel debajo de su teléfono. Obvio que iba volver. No sabía cuándo exactamente, pero volvería.


End file.
